Wrong
by kurt couper
Summary: So when Buffy came back it was the saddest thing in the world. How did Willow know she wouldn't come back right? COMPLETE.


_Season 6. Just a little fliclet about what would happen if Buffy did come back wrong.

* * *

_

She never would have believed it. In all of her dreams, it never ended like this. Whenever she thought about her sister returning, it was always as in major hugs and "Oh wow, I've missed you so much!" But it's never like the dreams, is it? So when Buffy came back it was the saddest thing in the world.

_How did Willow know she wouldn't come back right?_

Dawn woke up to the sound of water running. Not a trickle of noise either, but a splashing, pouring sound. After she looked out the window and saw it wasn't raining, she decided to head downstairs.

While walking into the kitchen, she spotted her. Her sister was on the ground, water flowing around her body and onto her clothes from the over flown sink.

"I think I broke it," Buffy said her face serious, stating it as a fact, not like an apology. Her head bobbed up and down, like her neck wasn't fully attached to her head.  
"Hmm?" asked Dawn, her head still in sleep-mode. But then she realized that Buffy was holding in her hand the water faucet knob. And all around her was also knobs to all of the cabinets. There were even some broken plates that lay in shards on the floor in front of her feet. Her hands were bleeding.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Dawn rushed over to Buffy and pushed her hands into the sink.  
"I was trying to get a glass out, to drink water, because I was dehydrated and that is not good. But I accidentally broke off the handle. And I kept trying to open a cabinet, but they kept on breaking. And then I just thought I could put the water out of the faucet into my hands. And then drink from my hands. But as I turned the knob, it also came out. Water started to pour out like a water hose." Buffy rested for a moment and then looked up at Dawn with expecting eyes. "Was it a fire hose?"

The brunette shook her head and smiled sadly.  
"No, it's not a fire hose. But bring your hands over here and we'll get them cleaned up," said Dawn in a soothing voice.  
"Oh, okay," replied the blonde and quickly placed her bleeding fingers and palms in the water. Dawn gently scrubbed the vain flesh wounds with soap and then rinsed them.  
"The next time this happens please come and get me." Buffy nodded her head violently and followed Dawn back upstairs. They entered the slayer's room and the younger quietly tucked her in.

"There you go," Dawn said to herself more than to Buffy.  
"Thank you, Dawnie." And in that minute, Dawn really felt that her sister was back and everything was okay again. But then she looked back into the room where her sister was smiling brightly at her and realized that it wasn't okay. And never will be.

Heading back to her bed, she stopped in the bathroom to wash her hands. After doing so, she looked into the mirror. She looked old and she looked tired. True, being the key and all, she was old. Older than the universe itself, almost. But she's never actually felt old and it was really burning her out. Keeping care of Buffy was hard work and believe it or not, no one else knew about Buffy's little "mistakes", mainly because she took care of Buffy by herself. It was better that way. If Willow and the gang knew that they spent all that work on saving Buffy, it would kill them to know that it was all for nothing.

She looked at herself one more time and was disgusted at what she saw. Bags under her eyes that were followed with dark circles, greasy, messy hair that was matted to her face, a permanent frown that resided on her face. Her head shook sadly as she went into her bedroom.

Sometimes she really wished that Buffy never came back.

* * *

I'm not sure if I want to stop it there. I have a couple writings for a next chapter, but I'm not really sure. If you will be so kind as to tell me if I should continue this or just stop. If I continue it, it will probably be Spawn-ish because I'm addicted to them.

Thank you. (:


End file.
